Super Friends
This is the final song from Holy Musical B@tman, where the superheroes, now friends decide to make a league for justice and name it the Super Friends. It is sung by Batman, Superman, the Green Lantern, Robin, and the ensemble. -------- BATMAN] It seems so funny as I look back On the folly of my ways I climbed as high as One can climb on their own I scaled the highest mountain Did a pirouette at the tippity-top And when you ALL Gotta get down, gotta get down, gotta get down You need someone to count on LANTERN Some mark their friendship With bracelets and lockets SUPERMAN] Some measure their friendship With silver and gold SPIDERMAN] Some mark their friendship With matching tattoos ALL We forge our friendship By saving the world! I want to be your friend forever ROBIN] I want to be a modern dancer ALL What a super weird thing to say That came out of nowhere I want to be your friend forever ROBIN] Pass me the cup of kinship SUPERMAN] Meet me at my place The Fortress of Friendship! ALL I want to be your friend forever ROBIN] I want to see the Eiffel Tower ALL With the power of a super friend You're never alone I want to be your friend forever ROBIN] I want to play Nintendo ALL Who needs Nintendo When you've got a friend? Oh! BATMAN] Like a bat in the sun I'm losing my guano I've only known darkness All my days ALL Dude, it's cool, it's chill We're totally here for you BATMAN] Will there still be scary times? HAWKMAN Yeah BATMAN] And sad times? HAWKMAN Sure ROBIN] But then there's tequila times BATMAN] Ooh! LANTERN I've got the limes! ALL I want to be your friend forever ROBIN] I want to meet the Dalai Lama ALL With the power of a super friend You're never alone I want to be your friend forever ROBIN] I want to learn to play the banjo ALL Who needs a banjo When you've got a man show? I want to be your friend forever I want to be your friend forever I want to be your friend forever I want to be your friend forever ALL (Overlapping) Finally, I've found a friend I've finally found a friend Finally, I've found a friend I've finally found a friend (Super friends) Finally, I've found a friend I've finally found a friend (Super friends) Finally, I've found a friend I've finally found a friend (Super friends) Finally, I've found a friend (Super friends) I've finally found a friend ((Super friends, super duper friends)) (Super friends) Finally, I've found a friend (Super friends) I've finally found a friend ((Super friends, super duper friends)) (Super friends) Finally, I've found a friend (Super friends) I've finally found a friend ((Super friends, super duper friends)) (Super friends) Finally, I've found a friend (Super friends) I've finally found a friend ((Super friends, super duper friends)) LANTERN One man, many friends Going down a road that never ends Super friends, super bros Super hearts with super souls ALL (Overlapping) We're like long lost brothers Who've found each other And love each other like family (Holy musical...) We're like long lost brothers Who've found each other (No more dark sad lonely nights!) And love each other like family (Holy musical...) (Rogues are we!) We're like long lost brothers Who've found each other (No more dark sad lonely nights!) And love each other like family (Holy musical...) (Rogues are we!) We're like long lost brothers Who've found each other (No more dark sad lonely nights!) And love each other like family (Holy musical...) (Rogues are we!) (No more dark sad lonely-) ALL Batman! Category:Songs